


Seconds

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Ordinals [2]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Buddy/Mel, Knotting, M/M, Max says crapbaskets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Max can't get enough of Duke's new pastime, but all of his friends are over.





	

Well, that took a while to clean up...

But it was so great!

"So, uh Max, did you like it?" Duke asks from my side.

"Did I? I loved it! When can we do it again?"

"Well, not now. Chloe's here."

"Awwww."

"Hey, guys! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. So, uh, what brings you here, Chloe?"

"...I always come over...literally every day..."

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey, guys! What's shakin'?" Buddy calls, entering the room with Mel at his side.

"Not much. What about yo-?"

Suddenly, Snowball bursts into the room.

"Hey, Tiny Dog! How's it hanging?"

"I'm good, Snowball."

"Glad to hear it, TD! Ya know, I wasn't lying when I told you I like you better than Fat Dog over there."

"Hey!" said Fat Dog yelps right into my ear.

"Ow! Duke, don't do that!"

"Sorry!"

"Hi, Max!" Gidget barks from her window.

This is gonna be a long day...

And I was so looking forward to a nice, awesome feeling day with Duke.

Probably not gonna happen now, with all of these guys over. Who knows when they'll leave?

"Max? You in there?"

"Oh, sorry, Chloe! I was just thinking about something is all. What is it?"

"We asked if you were ready to tell us who you've been dating for the past few months. You told us you were, but you still haven't told us who."

"Well..."

"And that's just in case it's not who every single one of us thinks it is."

I glance at Duke, looking for some guidance, but all he does is the closest thing he can to a shrug, before looking back at Chloe.

Suddenly, I am saved from having to answer by Norman busting into the room.

"Hey, guys! Is this the third floor?"

"Norman, I've already told you that I don't know any numbers."

"Aw, pellets! See you later then!"

Everyone turns back to me expectantly.

"I, uh...I'm not ready yet..." I tell them, honestly.

They all sigh in annoyance.

"Oh come on, TD!" Snowball shouts. "It's painfully obvious that it's Du-"

Chloe covers his mouth and whispers something to him. I could have heard it if I wanted to, but I don't bother.

"Okay, Max." She tells me. "You can tell us whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Don't mention it. But give me a chicken later."

"A whole chicken!?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Why. Can't. They. Leave?

I'm beginning to get _very_ pent up.

I'm actively struggling not to get hard.

Please leave soon please leave soon please leave soon...

"So, Max, how's your day been?"

Crapbaskets. Not leaving yet.

"Oh, it's been okay, Mel. Still miss Katie."

"What's new?" Buddy contributes, snickering.

"Hey, Max!" Duke beckons, and I head over.

"Do you want to go to the roof for a minute? Get a break from all these guys?"

"That sounds nice. Thanks, Duke."

"No prob. I'll hold down the fort. You just go clear your head. Because as soon as they're gone..." He whispers. "We can get down to business."

Seriously!? Does he even know what he's doing to me!?

Ah, who am I kidding? Of course he does.

I ignore Gidget's questions as I hop up the fire escape.

All I can think about is what me and Duke are gonna do once we're alone. I continue to struggle against my imminent erection.

I make it to the too and look out at the city.

You can see the whole thing from here. Sometimes, if I squint, I think I see the sausage factory.

"Oh, hello, Max." Tiberius says to me.

Ugh, people all day today.

"Oh, uh, hey, Tiberius! You live up here?"

"Yep. View never gets old, does it?"

I try to focus on my conversation, but images of me and Duke keep flashing into my head.

"Well, I'll see you later, Tiberius."

"You too."

I begin to make my way back down the stairs, and once again completely ignore Gidget.

"Hey, Max." Duke says as I arrive. "Did it help?"

"Not much. Tiberius was up there."

"Oh. Sorry. Well, I think I've got some news you'll like. They're all ready to go, they just want to say goodbye."

"Yay!" I yelp, and rush over to them.

"Hey, Max? We're all ready to leave. See ya later?"

"Yeah! Bye!"

Finally, they're gone.

I look at Duke.

"You ready?"

"For sure!"

We take our positions from last time. 

I finally allow myself to stiffen, and boy does it feel great.

"Huh." Duke mutters. "Guess we don't need foreplay anymore."

"Apparently."

I get up, and position my paws so I have a good grip on Duke.

"Here we go!"

I slowly push my hard cock into his tight hole.

We both let out a load moan as I fully enter.

I begin to move at a reasonable pace. Wow. I got good at this quick. Guess these instincts are good for something.

"Hey, Max? Is it just me or does this feel better than last time?"

"It's definitely not just you!" I grunt. "But I'm curious, can I go faster?"

I begin to speed up my thrusts.

"Okay, did it just get better?" He moans.

I can feel my knot beginning to appear.

And just like that, with a loud 'plunk' after a few more thrusts, it's in.

"Okay, here it comes, Duke!" I groan, emptying my load out inside of him.

"Max!" I hear him yelp under me as he cums.

After a short while, my knot finally softens enough to pull out.

"Come on, Duke! We need to clean this up! I don't know how long we have until Katie gets back!"

"Oh shit!" He yelps, hopping to his feet.

"Duke!"

"Oh, um...sorry?"

"It's fine, but we have to clean this up, come on!"

And right as we finish, Katie opens the door.

"Hey boys! Did you have a good day?"

I know I did.


End file.
